1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Background Arts
As one of printing methods, inkjet printing is widely prevalent. In inkjet printing, images are formed by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of inkjet heads onto a paper (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67282).
An advantage of inkjet printing is that it can form images by simple processes, i.e. ejections of ink droplets onto a paper and their permeation into the paper. However, when printing is done with a plain paper having no coating by an inkjet printer, colors of a printed image may become dull and thereby its print quality may degrade due to ink bleed caused by ink permeability through fibers in the paper. On the other hand, when printing is done with a matte paper having a coating for example, degradation of its print quality can be restricted because more ink colorants remain near a surface of the paper than when printing is done with a plain paper.